star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Adamthejada6969/The Story of the events in Star Warfare Alien Invasion
WARNING!!!!! This maybe the most cringy and corny fanfic you will ever read on this wiki, self humor is advised and if you're looking for something serious oriented with perfect grammar, you won't find it here. Star Warfare Alien Invasion .... what's the assumable storyline behind the game? I say well read it because you should Note:This story isn't serious toned and rather stupid/hilarious you have been warned Characters(Cause I can) Main Soldier Dude = PT.002 Humans = A bunch of humans The Aliens = the aliens Wrath of Mantis = Cell Clone Poison Pit = Jeff Siegfried = Siegfried(names too awesome to be replaced) Double Rages AKA Mantis Siblings = Purple(female > Rosy) Green(male > Cell) Serpent = Sylvester Xmas Surprise = Santabot NK21 Chapter 1(Very Cliche Lore and Rubbish Beginnings) Alien's have appeared for Mithril to evolve into the biological World Destroyer's their leaders are...spooky.... luckily with the help of a single soldier ... They will hopefully pat the ultimate price ...... This biological soldier created with the help of scientists will wipe out the aliens and their vengeful leaders............ for now they put up to the test during 'Front Line' a facility torn away by a minimal group of aliens.... the perfect test Chapter 2(Rookie's be eating Boogie's) With Front Line cleared out ... mission over? Nope!!!! that huge door opens to a deeper part of the facility leading to the 'Energy Core' an area nested with new breeds of aliens never encountered before..... it's almost like there is a nest in it....Oh wait .. There Is!!!!! Only option is too blow up the facility and escape .. considering the Mambulls and Green Ladies .. doing such a task won't be easy.... clearing out some of the aliens..... damaging the energy core in hopes for bringing the nest down in flames.... Mambull incoming.... a spark is sighted .... BOOM!!!!!!! our soldiers escape and a population of aliens defeated ... nothing more rewarding than watching them suffer as they burn and decompose Chapter 3(No Cheese, A Boss Fight and Irrelevant Plot Hole....I think) Success has passed on to a group of celebrating humans..... but also too the alien overseer's ... they groan they get angry .... Sylvester comes up with a plan ... for them to take action but first test their strength against their own..... their idea was to clone Cell, send it to the space station, eliminate all humans within the area, overtake the station, allow aliens to run free across the station, see the match between the humans and their clone idea, Profit!!!!!! And apparently it wasn't very successful .. the clone was too weak and with the humans knowledge of Bosses.. the Alien leaders would be screwed.... however with the Clone executed they caught the DNA of it's killer and caught the location of the soldier's next destination...A 'Training Base'....That doesn't look like a training base Chapter 4(The Not-so Poisoned Pit) Party!! Party !!!... PaaaAAArrggghhh.......(People dying and getting squished) .. it's him..it's really him... ArachNOPEphobia.... Spider...I mean Mite...or Yes TickPunk..... AcidBoy....Who is he!!!???? HisNameJeff!!!!! And according to PT.002 HisNameDeath!!!! unexpected attack .. with only PT.002 with exhaling lungs ... the alien horde arrives to finish the job .. you take them out.....again....... find a way to escape turning out it was a trap with you now staring eye to eye against...Jeff the Over-Killer... a grueling battle takes place Acid Puddles and Wrecked buildings everywhere... you time his attacks accordingly and so does he.... However in the end you are the last one standing(If you brought any kind of upgraded Minigun and Jetpack anyway) Chapter 5(Seigfried!!!!!....is a douche) With one of the alien leaders brought down .. the mourning's of Jeff's demise echo across the landscape .. Cell,Rosy,Sylvester a bunch of aliens all bless him a.....Wait where's Seigfried? .... Standing in a corner with a few heavily injured alien minions ... With the leaders surprised and questioning his moral... Seigfried lunges and shoots out a fireball that blasts Sylvester,Rosy and Cell away..... as he grabs mithril and snatches a number of aliens ... he flies away to a desolate volcanic location known as 'Lair' where he can charge up the aura cannon that (when charged with mithril) will power up and blast the one who it targets into a super powered god .... Yeah moral of the chapter Seigfried is a greedy bastard anyway.... The blast won't only make Seigfried an OP Dragon God... it will send a shockwave that will annihilate all human,alien and living life on the planet except Seigfried....... Why Seigfried would do this? cause plot..... anyways PT.002 happens to bump right in the centre of Seigfried's evil plan and the apparent alien minions he took with him are forced to kill you.....poor things...... you sadly have to eliminate the suffering wave and after that step in... Look at Seigfried straight in the...first set of eyes i think.... he breath's a breath of flame for no reason... and Wallah.. the fight begins with the weapon charging up ... your time to kill Seigfried is limited...not in the actual game but still...plot...... Blasting him with all the ammo you got and dodging his attacks... just a casual boss fight... oh wait the weapon is fully charged and shoots up the mithril beam of super saiyanness... Seigfried lifts off high in the sky... you grab your Reflection(the sniper rifle) aim.... and shoot........... you hit his horn ...his eyes and veins stop glowing and falls to the ground ... he's dead.....BOOM!!!!!! and so is your home planet apparently Seigfried played smart and aimed the cannon at earth in case he didn't make it ......... your home planet destroyed......your friends,family incinerated ... now with only the few human beings left on the planet alongside you are the only ones left......yeah depressing but the aliens ain't having a better time now with Seigfried's betrayal ... Most of their species wiped out......it's quite a crisis now the endings Endings Offline:You form a truce with the alien leaders now with seigfried gone,earth destroyed both species seeking the same thing... they decided to might aswell live in peace and share the mithril equally...aliens and humans reproduce and become civilized... never any violent acts spouted at ever again Online:With nothing left for either species they both might aswell continue their battle.......cause....plot Picked Online alright lets continue Chapter 6(Sibling Love....Not that kind of love...yet) An uncomfortable stir still spinning ... Rosy and Cell ... the mantis's both are having a hard time reproducing ..few hours and not one second did the weasel pop........ well their siblings(descended from the same family) what do you expect.....Sylvester watching South Park to see if it will ease the pain.... it didn't many aliens are suffering ... and only about 15% of their species if left..... you think that hurt's... only 3% of humans left ... planning their next invasion..............................and at this point both species continue to question the point of continuing =_= you picked Online ending so you gonna get it....... the humans next and final task is to defeat Sylvester and repel off any rebelling aliens(which is basically all of them) but can't make out his location ... their next option is to slay Rosy and Cell cause no boss is being left out..... PT.002 goes alone or with a bunch of random dudes online to a hollow cave system known as 'Fire In The Hole' You ... or you and your friends face off against the alien horde once again......... or cower out for being underpowered and shouldn't be in the map in the first place pissing people off to No End :) Yay ...... After the alien horde is wiped out you end up seeing Cell and Rosy about to blow the dynamite.....BoOO!!!! wUB.....they notice you..Awkward and now you and the Horny siblings duke out into an unfair catastrophic annoying battle where you are bound to get hit atleast 5 times and have your health chipped below 5000 every 14 seconds you spend in that 'Hell Hole' Cell is dead.... then an enraged Rosy takes an orgasm approach during the next phase.... chipping to her shield until it's gone and pummel her with bullet's till the hole is on fire(you know which hole i'm refering to) and bursts into pain and sadness.... then dies ... with that you are given Sylvester's Location..... somehow Chapter 7(Clash Of Fates.....yes the only serious orientated title) You and probably some people make your way into a wrecked up stadium known as 'Stadium Arcadium' despite the name .. not have anything to do with Arcades and also where you used to watch your favourite 'running around in circles' matches and explore the area only to realize that there are even more aliens....yeah they don't give up easy luckily it's possibly the last aliens you'll ever face since...you know...remaining aliens on the planet now inhabit the stadium you are in....... you wipe off the remaining aliens with a 99.99% chance that the noobs that joined in are dead ... and now you face off against the mighty..... the vicious......the bodacious........the rather easy to cheese boss fight that is probably even easier than Double Rages and Seigfried ......and yet you didn't care it was the main dictator(not really but still) .. he is the badass ..... he is the boss that anyone can solo with even Viper Armor if you have BEAST dodging skills...... the battle was long..........cause you didn't bring Laser Cannon...... the battle was annoying.......cause you didn't bring any kind of jetpack....... you killed him....... get a very cliche rubbish casual reward..... BUT HEY!!!!! you killed the final leader and now the aliens are extinct .... ha ha ha ha ha well nope Capter 8(Merry Deathmas everyone) With Sylvester dead....no more aliens...probably....and the month is December...wooo hooo big celebration for the remaining humans ... instead of getting shit together.....Great!!!!!! Now the aliens are......Not-tinct? yup apparently few surviving members are taking refuge somewhere and are building something....despite most not having the limbs for it.... .....what are they building? hint... it's mechanical and it's christmas related....... Snow!!!!..Pudding!!!!....Human Friends!!!!! a happy PT.002 says..... but what about Santa? all of the sudden they turn around and see a robotic santa robot..... PT.002 not suspicious at all of the situation decides to use it as the main mascot of the celebration ..... few hours later.....with the setting ready everyone shouts MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!! with the robot taking the lead shouting in a deep demonic voice MERRY DEATHMAS MOTHERF@!%ERS!!!!!! a bunch of missiles are shot out aim for almost everyone....IT Was a TRAP!!!! ... no shit.......... few minutes later a lonely PT.002 views the destruction.... only one human left in the universe VS the few remaining aliens in the universe..... with your might and fury you charge in and slaughter every alien(assuming you brought any armor tier above thunder armor) and realize the wave is easier than 'Double Rages' and 'Serpents'..... the last Digger in existence shot down......NOW!!! only one left the last human in the universe VS the final strip of the aliens existence ........ You tackle the Santabot NK21... learn his movements..... and eventually ....... you kill him.... no Spinning Strikes....cheap laser.....or it being santa is gonna stop the one CONTROLLING the game..Bang...Bang...Nom Nom Bang....Dead!!!!...... All aliens defeated... only one human in existence what does PT.002 do now? what any protagonist would do........... shoot himself and die......truly inspiring...... now with only mithril left in the planet.... a new peculiar creature quite similar to the previous ones... discovers the mithril thus leading to the events of Star Warfare 2 Payback........maybe ... unless Star Warfare 2 is a prequel in that case .... leading to the events of Star Warfare... The Next Invasion?? So what do you all think about my fanfiction on my assumption of the storyline in star warfare alien invasion.....too much humor? too seriously driven? Really terrible grammar? post all in comments below...... also comment if you can which is your favourite chapter cause I would like to know.. Thank you for reading my fanfiction and.....yeah, also feel free to make a Fanfiction on my theories since I'm sure it will be better than this one.